


Cruel And Unusual Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny ficlet I wrote to go with a Sniperspy SFM piece.  Just including it here for the sake of completeness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel And Unusual Punishment

Sniper was well accustomed to cruel and unusual punishments.

They arrived first at the hands of his parents, who freely doled out penalties for various adolescent misdemeanors; an entire weekend spent doing nothing but tending sheep was, to Sniper, torture. Certainly his family’s farm was a lucrative business, but there was nothing here that interested the lanky youth. The outback called to him, with its open plains and exotic array of wildlife. Pens full of sheep did not.

When he joined the color-coded corporation that now held his destiny, he soon learned that the punishment of choice was kitchen duty. Soldier usually left a path of dirty dishes behind him that could be tracked by even the most inexperienced outdoorsman, and Sniper’s keen eyesight and well-trained nose could pick out a wayward batch of Soldier leftovers from a hundred paces - especially when the half-mad American brought along his raccoon horde, which inevitably left the stink of spoiled sour cream.

But this - this final indignity, delivered at the hands of the maniacally cackling enemy Spy - was too much for Sniper. He lunged for his kukri, but to no avail; Spy’s small gloved hands, roaming over the sensitive planes of Sniper’s stomach, made the Australian contort in a fit of laughter, desperately trying to keep the grin off his face. He hated this, absolutely _hated_ it as Sniper hated all of his own weaknesses, but Spy was clearly having a grand time, pouncing upon Sniper and reaching up under his vest, and pinning him down to tickle him mercilessly, eyes glinting with delight under the balaclava mask.

"How _dare_ ya, Spook?” Sniper seethed, bucking his hips to try to throw Spy off of him. _Spy_ , with his mask and his perfectly pressed suit and that irritating French laugh that set his teeth on edge. “Oi never said ya could do this!”

Spy gave him another toothy grin, face filled with mischief, a touch of malice, and absolutely zero remorse. “Oh, my bushman.” He paused, hand hovering over the bare surface of Sniper’s stomach. “I know.”


End file.
